Pain is a frequent symptom of cancer patients in spite of the advanced technology available for pain management. The patient needs to become educated in pain management to become active in his self-care. The purpose of this study is to examine the impact that patient education has on patients self management of: 1) perceived barriers to pain management; 2) pain intensity, and 3) pain interference with activities. Utilizing a pre-test, post-test research design, patients are randomized to receive education about pain management. Patients in both groups receive the Brief Pain Inventory, Barriers Questionnaire, and a Demographics Sheet to measure the variable of interest. Patients are accrued from Medical Oncology Cancer Patient areas and are male patients with metastatic prostate cancer and female patients with metastatic breast cancer who are taking type of pain medications, are literate with a least an 11th grade education, and report a baseline pain score of number greater than 3. In the last 8 months, protocol eligible patients enrolled and subsequently randomized, pre-and posttested. The study continues to recruit eligible patients.